Our Shinobi Life
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Iniciar una nueva vida no es tarea sencilla, más aún si quieres ser un shinobi... Pero ¿qué puede ser más peligroso que una shuriken: dos rusos y unas chicas peleando o el romance rondando?. -No Yaoi- *EmiKaiHil & TalaMariah*
1. De Pelea y Desaparición

**( o ) **interludio

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**Palabra***aclaración al final del capítulo

**Leve Crossover:** Para este fanfic han sido tomados personajes de Beyblade como principales, así como el mundo de Naruto.

_Beyblade_ y el Mundo de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen...

**toaneo07**: Diviértanse y disfruten del fic…

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Our Shinobi Life <strong>)80Oo-

Idea Principal: _**toaneo07**_

Redacción y demás contenido: **Kiray Himawari**

**Capítulo I De P****elea y Desaparición**

Finalmente BEGA había caído. Todo parecía estar en una paz encantadora. Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde aquél último encuentro en el que los Bladebreackers se habían coronado una vez más como campeones del mundo y salvadores del fascinante deporte. El Sr. Dickenson estaba muy complacido por lo que veía justo frente a sus ojos: El recién y mejorado edificio de la BBA.

Claro, el anciano también estaba feliz de ver que aquellos pequeños jovencitos al fin tenían tiempo para festejar su victoria, puesto que primero tuvieron que esperar a que la BBA se pusiera en marcha de nuevo y sobre todo que los juicios contra Boris se terminaran, ahora era el tiempo de festejar. El hombre sonrió una vez más al observar ese edificio alto con deslumbrantes ventanales y diseños modernos y se giró para encaminarse hacia el autobús de la BBA, de allí camino al hogar de los Granger

**-o-**

En la residencia Granger el abuelo luchaba para que Tyson no engullera lo que estaba sobre las diversas mesas dentro del salón de entrenamiento del Dojo. Se habían propuesto varios lugares para la celebración, pero la mayoría votó por el hogar del moreno joven hiperactivo; no era que los lugares propuestos fueran feos o desagradables ni mucho menos pensar que no eran grandes y lujosos, sólo que el hogar de Tyson era un lugar que tenía un aire de familiaridad para todos allí, además era casi una tradición encontrarse en ese sitio para un reencuentro amistoso fuera de las tradicionales beybatallas.

Tyson estaba impaciente, llevaba al menos una hora y media esperando el arribo de los demás equipos para al fin probar un bocado de tan suculento buffet. Podría decirse que justo ahora Tyson tenía un paraíso frente a sus ojos y como todo buen paraíso era inalcanzable hasta la hora definitiva, así que con muchos pucheros de por medio y vario hematomas luego de unos golpes con el shinai* de su abuelo, el joven se sentó a esperar a los demás.

**-o-**

En el autobús viajaban los All Starz, White Tigers, Majestics, Dinastía F, Batallón Barthez, algunos otros beyluchadores aficionados y, sorprendiendo a muchos, los Blitzkreig Boyz. Los estadounidenses se habían unido a los chinos en una conversación acerca de los nuevos proyectos de la BBA y su expansión a nuevos territorios, poco después se invitaron los españoles y el Batallón Barthez, mientras que los campeones europeos se quejaban amargamente de la falta de clase del transporte y el bullicio que se hacía entre las opiniones de los demás equipos; al fondo, muy al fondo, del autobús se encontraban los rusos, lo cierto es que habían sido obligados a asistir al evento.

Fastidiados a más no poder después del nauseabundo trayecto hacia el territorio Granger, los rusos descendieron del vehículo. De a poco el ambiente se fue formando. Guerras de chistes, bailes improvisados, temas selectos, lugar de adultos, en fin un sin número de situaciones allí, sin embargo había algunos personajes que realmente se enfrascaron en su propio mundo, quizá evitando el bullicio, tal vez concentrándose en estrategias para ligar o a lo mejor sólo deseaban quedarse callados.

La parte trasera del Dojo y el Dojo mismo eran los sitios claves para pasar un buen rato, mientras que en la parte frontal, es decir, la entrada, estaba totalmente desolada, bueno, estaría desolada de no ser porque algunos personajes se encontraban allí buscando un poco de espacio personal o quizá alguna otra cosa.

Sentado en la entrada el salón de entrenamiento, ya vacío de comida, se encontraba Kai entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía saltar a los pequeños peces del estanque, era la cosa más fastidiosa en la que había estado hasta ahora. Risas, cantos, saltos, bailes, chistes y todo allí le parecía de mal gusto, no es que fuera un amargado, era sólo que esas cosas no iban con él, por lo que en ese momento estaba allí esperando a que dieran las diez de la noche para poderse retirar sin que el Sr. Dickenson le dijera algo.

Kai sólo había prometido quedarse hasta las diez, argumentando que quería dormir temprano, aunque todo mundo sabía que no era verdad agradecieron que por lo menos conviviera con ellos un rato. Los peces ahora le daban cierto aire de tranquilidad, pues todavía se escuchaban las risas y la música que venían de la parte trasera del Dojo.

**-o-**

Ray disfrutaba de una conversación con los White Tigers sobre lo bien que había resultado todo, era agradable saber que Boris por fin estaba en la cárcel y que la BBA comenzaba una nueva etapa, en la que por cierto ellos estaban incluidos. Torneos regionales, locales, de caridad, exhibición y un sin fin de actividades a las que todos, en general, habían sido invitados.

Pronto se sumó a este peculiar grupo Hilary, había estado rondando los diferentes círculos que se habían formado en la fiesta, no es que estuviera como errante, era que Hilary sólo había convivido con los Bladebreackers y ahora era su oportunidad de tener un mayor acercamiento con los demás.

Rey y Max siempre habían sido atentos con ella, por lo que no tuvo dificultades para compartir un poco su tiempo con sus respectivos grupos. Era muy agradable conocer a las beyluchadoras de los equipos. Era como si hubiera formado cierta admiración por Mariah y Julia, quienes habían sido muy amistosas hasta el momento, aún no hablaba con Mathilda, pero estaba segura que lograrían cierta afinidad; cosa que no pasó Emily. Y es que, de cierto modo, la chica tenía un ego ligado a su coeficiente intelectual, por ello era difícil conversar con ella sin que tuviera que dar explicaciones complejas sobre lo que todo mundo deseaba ignorar.

La conversación entre Hilary y Mariah iba por buen camino cuando algo exaltó a Mariah. Comenzó a buscar nerviosa entre sus ropas mientras Hilary la miraba expectante por saber lo que ocurría. La chica le explicó que había extraviado un pequeño relicario en donde venía la foto de su madre. Para esos momentos Rey y los otros estaban completamente absortos en una conversación de "hombres", así que no prestaron mucha atención a lo que sucedía.

Hilary comenzó a ayudar a Mariah en la búsqueda de su relicario, debía aparecer, fue como un recuerdo le vino a la mente de Mariah…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Estaba parada cerca del estanque de peces acomodando su relicario, cuando sin consideración alguna Bryan, uno de los chicos rusos, la empujó sin "querer". No es que Bryan sea grosero, es sólo que en esos momentos la chica estorbaba su paso. Mariah hizo un puchero en ese momento y le reclamó al pelilavanda, éste la arremedó un poco y luego siguió de largo, así la chica lanzó un bufido y se fue de allí muy molesta, no sabía cómo es que habían invitado a esos rusos, al parecer varios allí les tenían poca fe.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Sus ojos dorados brillaron en regocijo al recordar dónde pudo haberse caído su relicario. Fue entonces que decidió ir en su búsqueda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ya la luz se estaba ocultando y la visibilidad sería nula… Hilary le ofreció su ayuda, ella tenía una pequeña linterna en su mochila, con ella no habría problema en buscarlo con poca luz, además era mejor si alguien le ayudaba.

**-o-**

Era como si el mundo se confabulara contra él porque Tala Ivanov no es una persona de fiestas. Claro que tenían fama de chicos malos que gustaban de la vida nocturna, pero eso sólo aplicaba para Bryan, Spencer e Ian, esos tres sí eran los reyes de la noche y víctimas del alcohol. En cuanto al pelirrojo, bueno, él prefería dormir temprano e iniciar su día casi de madrugada, además no le gustaba la apariencia de zombie.

El ruido tan fuerte también taladraba sus oídos, tantos años en la abadía lo habían dotado de un fino oído, pero ahora le cobraba la factura de tan gran habilidad. La cabeza le estaba matando, sería mejor si se iba de allí, al menos a un lugar menos escandaloso, ya que, al igual que Kai, Tala también se había comprometido a permanecer en la fiesta hasta las diez, todo por la 'bendita convivencia'.

Fue así como avanzó hasta la entrada del Dojo, allí encontró al bicolor…

— ¿Huyendo de tus "amigos"? — preguntó con socarronería el pelirrojo.

— Hn — fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

— No cabe duda que tu amplio vocabulario cada día me sorprende más — se burló mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Kai cerró los ojos mientras su ceño fruncido volvía a su lugar, no dejaría que el pelirrojo lo molestara, eran 'amigos', pero eso no significaba que iba a permitirle ser él el objeto de su mofa.

— Y yo que pensé que podríamos regresar juntos a casa — bromeó un poco más.

Era obvio que volverían a casa juntos, ciertamente eran un par de chicos que no gustaban de andar por las calles a solas, era preferible ir acompañado por las oscuras calles, eso sí, siempre acompañados por el silencio; costumbre cortesía de Boris Valkov: _"Siempre hay que cuidar la espalda, que mejor que la compañía de un aliado centinela"_ era su frase favorita.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó de mala gana, lo único que deseaba era volver a casa para poder descansar, una migraña se estaba queriendo hacer presente.

El pelirrojo se encogió en hombros.

— Sólo quería dejar atrás tanto ruido, son muy escandalosos tus 'compañeritos' — volvió a mofarse.

— Hn. — no le interesaba hacer realmente plática, pero quizá era mejor que estar junto a aquellos cabezas de aire — Falta poco más de dos horas para poder largarnos. —

Sonrió de lado.

— Pues yo espero que pase rápido el tiempo o terminaré con dolor de cabeza — se quejó Tala.

— Dímelo a mí, ya estoy listo para una migraña — así permanecieron en silencio un rato.

— ¿Viste la pelea de Hilary y Emily? — recordó de la nada el ruso de ojos azules.

— No, desde que tuve la oportunidad he estado aquí — respondió.

— No te perdiste la gran cosa, pero al menos pudimos ver un poco de acción verbal entre las chicas — se carcajeó un poco al recordar cómo Emily había humillado a la castaña con su amplio vocabulario técnico mientras que Hilary intentaba entender cada una de las difíciles palabras que pronunciaba la chica pelinaranja.

— Si esa es la clase de diversión que te gusta, definitivamente estás mal — fue su turno de burlarse.

Tala sólo se encogió en hombros, ¡como si en verdad le importara lo que pensaran de él! Guardaron silencio hasta que un poco de ruido cerca del estanque y una lucha de palabras llamaron su atención.

**-o-**

Emily no era una de esas chicas que disfrutaba en grande de esas fiestas, ni tampoco era un ratón de laboratorio como muchos solían pensar. Realmente a ella no le interesaba tanto este tipo de entretenimiento, gustaba más de salidas al cine o bien asistir a un concierto de música de ópera o un concierto de rock sinfónico. No era sólo una nerd tras una computadora, era solamente un poco introvertida y nada más.

Por eso la fiesta resultaba un poco fuera de su gusto, la música era un poco escandalosa y peor aún, sin sentido, al menos para ella. Sabiendo esto de antemano había optado por traer consigo su computadora portátil, por lo menos se distraería viendo videos por la red, o bien buscando un libro en línea, era una fortuna contar con una red inalámbrica de internet satelital ilimitada, cortesía del Centro de Investigación Tecnológica de la BBA.

Ahora se disponía a buscar un buen lugar para la recepción de la señal, además había mucho ruido como para concentrarse en algo, así que decidió emprender la búsqueda de un lugar tranquilo y con una buena recepción. Pronto se vio cerca del estanque, se hubiera escuchado casi silencioso si no hubiera sido por la odiosa chica miembro de los G-Revolution, definitivamente la detestaba.

Ciertamente Hilary no tenía ni una quinta parte de sus conocimientos, sólo con ese pensamiento sonrió para sí, claro, ella era mucho más linda y bonita que la castaña. Ignoró el hecho de que Hilary estuviera acompañada de la chica de los White Tigers y soltó un comentario un tanto 'hiriente'.

— Créeme que el olor que desprendes no se te quitaría ni bañándote dos días en ese estanque, además pobres peces… — dijo mientras intentaba pasar de largo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — siseó mientras intentaba llegar hasta la ofensora.

— No le hagas caso, Hilary. — la detuvo repentinamente — No vale la pena que te rebajes — aconsejó mientras miraba despreciativamente a Emily, definitivamente la estadounidense siempre buscaba problemas, desde su punto de vista.

Pronto las palabras comenzaron a salir de la nada. Insultos refinados, por así llamarlos, e insultos de lo más bajo. No hubo distinción quién usaba cuál, el punto era ofenderse. Mariah intentaba apoyar a Hilary, sin embargo tanta práctica de relajación a la que Ray y Lee la habían sometido para cambiar su carácter demandante y dominante habían terminado por hacer efecto, definitivamente no era lugar para discutir.

**-o-**

Se voltearon a ver simultáneamente. Ellos no eran fanáticos de los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que parecía querer ocurrir en aquellos instantes, o al menos eso sugerían los insultos intercambiados. Tala fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Sin duda alguna, entre él y Kai, el pelirrojo se llevaba las palmas como líder de escuadrón, no porque Kai no fuera capaz, sino que el bicolor tendía mucho más a la independencia y ese factor resultaba determinante ante cualquier situación bélica, es por ello que Tala era el capitán de los Blitzkreig Boyz.

Kai le siguió, ambos caminaban a la par. Largaron un suspiro cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos. El estanque dejaba de ser un sitio que inspirara paz y tranquilidad para figurar como sentencia de muerte para quien fuese arrojado.

— ¡Ratón de biblioteca! — gritó Hilary.

— ¡Animadora anodina*! — contraatacó.

— ¡Woah! A eso llamo yo tener un vocabulario amplio — habló el pelirrojo.

— ¡No te metas! — siseó en advertencia Emily.

— Y yo que pensé que el único con palabras extrañas era Hiwatari —omitió la orden.

— Cállate, Ivanov — sugirió fríamente el evocado.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — preguntó la chica de cabello rosa.

— Escuchamos una especie de ofertas de mercado que venía de esta parte… — respondió, aunque su referencia parecía no muy clara — tú sabes "¡ratón de biblioteca!", "¡animadora anodina!" — imitó las frases de una manera femeninamente graciosa.

Mariah estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, era todo un espectáculo de primer nivel en comedia poder ver a uno de los chicos más serios y mortales en apariencia imitar a una chica insultando a otra. Contrario a Mariah, Hilary y Emily giraron en rostro a toda velocidad lanzando miradas homicidas, bien podían competir con las del bicolor Hiwatari.

— ¡Cállate! — gritaron al unísono para enseguida mirarse a los ojos con resentimiento.

— Definitivamente tienes talento para detener discusiones — se burló Kai con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Estaba cansado de la dichosa fiesta y en verdad que no había hecho nada como para ello. El ruido, las conversaciones triviales y ahora una discusión de chicas adolescentes, era todo lo que podía soportar.

— Me largo — fue todo lo que dijo después de colocar su máscara indiferente y fruncir el ceño.

— Voy contigo — se apresuró el pelirrojo.

— ¿Se van? — se posó enfrente de ellos la castaña.

Como miembro oficial no activo de los Bladebreackers y animadora oficial del deporte era su deber velar porque todos los invitados a la fiesta disfrutaran cada instante de la noche.

— Migraña — dio por repuesta Kai.

— ¿Sufres hemicránea*? — inquirió Emily.

Contestó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

— De acuerdo, suficiente. — declaró Tala — Vamos, nos es buena señal — y con ello tomó por los hombros a Kai y se encaminó a la salida.

Si conocía bien a su amigo, la endemoniada migraña debía estar próxima a un episodio casi psicótico, Kai más migraña era igual a infierno. El bicolor se dejó guiar, las punzadas constantes en su cabeza eran suficientes como para lidiar con algo más.

La mirada de Hilary se volvió en consternación, pero no fue la única, Emily y Mariah también se alertaron. Así que las tres en un movimiento rápido y un asentimiento de tregua caminaron hacia los rusos que avanzaban a paso lento.

Lograron darles alcance en tan sólo unos segundos. Pronto se dieron cuenta el porqué Ivanov había colocado las manos en los hombros de su compatriota. Palidez y desenfoque parecían las principales señales de que algo no andaba bien con el ruso de menor estatura.

— Ven, debes sentarte — Emily tomó la mano del bicolor para arrastrarlo hasta tomar asiento cerca del estanque.

Tala ayudó a su amigo a llegar hasta el lugar indicado por la pelinaranja, al parecer era un poco tarde para alejarlo de allí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — se apresuró a preguntar Hilary.

— Claro que no está bien ¿qué no sabes lo que es una hemicránea? — cuestionó sarcástica.

— Podrían callarse — alcanzó a sisear.

— Será mejor traerle un vaso con agua — sugirió Mariah.

— Eso sería de gran ayuda — manifestó el pelirrojo y sin más Mariah desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Kai por su parte llevó sus manos al rostro. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, odiaba esa estúpida migraña, podía llegar a hacerlo sentir patético, mas no podía evitarlo, ahora sólo esperaba que ese par de adolescentes inmaduras dejaran sus discusiones y lo dejaran en silencio, o con el menor ruido posible, puesto que a sus oídos aún llegaba el sonido de la música de la fiesta. Maldijo por lo bajo hasta que sintió que alguien le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

— Quizá te ayude a refrescarte un poco — le ofreció la chica de los White Tigers.

Con esfuerzo logró enfocar a la chica para asentir y tomar el vaso entre sus manos.

— Ten, con esto te sentirás mejor — Emily le entregó un comprimido envuelto aún.

— ¿Qué es eso? — inquirió Hilary.

— Es iboprufeno, es un antiinflamatorio, le ayudará a calmar el dolor. —

— ¿Contiene penicilina? Porque Kai es alérgico a ella — aclaró ante la mirada de descrédito por parte de Mariah y la pelinaranja.

— No, su fórmula es totalmente ajena —respondió amablemente.

Sin más Kai tomó el comprimido y en con un solo trago de agua dejó que se deslizara por su garganta. Hubiera preferido algo más fuerte, pero al menos serviría para poder llegar a casa sin ser acarreado por Ivanov.

Después de un rato de preocupación por el bicolor, éste se puso de pie dando una rápida señal a su compatriota en señal de poder retirarse. Al ser notada la indicación Mariah se alarmó.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? — se paró enfrente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿A casa? — respondió con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

— Claro que no, Kai acaba de tener sufrir un episodio de hemicránea y no está en condiciones de irse — informó.

El pelirrojo y el bicolor arquearon una ceja.

— ¿Y eso se supone que puede detenerme? — preguntó un tanto irónico Kai.

— ¿No ves que puede ser grave? — agregó Hilary.

— ¿La hemicránea? — inquirió Tala con descrédito — ¿A caso sabes lo que es la hemicránea? —

— No, pero y ¿si es grave? —

Emily se llevó la mano al rostro en un gesto exasperado.

— La hemicránea son únicamente dolores punzantes y frecuentes en la órbita, región supra-orbitaria o temporal — _aclaró_.

Las otras dos chicas la observaron con expresión interrogante…

— Significa que es sólo un dolor de cabeza — esclareció la información Kai.

— Aaa — fue lo único que pudieron articular luego de su evidente ignorancia en el tema.

— Supongo que ahora sí podemos irnos, ya son casi las diez, unos minutos de diferencia no lo hará peor… —

Y justo cuando se ponían de pie, una luz cegadora envolvió el lugar. Algunos gritos histéricos por parte de las chicas y gruñidos de los chicos por dolor generado por la intensidad de la luz fueron seguidos por un silencio sepulcral. En instantes llegaron los equipos que hacía unos momentos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Una computadora portátil, cinco teléfonos celulares y un localizador GPS* portátil fueron las únicas pistas que se dejaron ver para notar la ausencia de cinco chicos: Emily, Hilary, Mariah, Kai y Tala…

**-oO08****0Oo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinai*<strong> espada de bambú empleada en el entrenamiento de artes marciales como el Kendo.

**Anodina*** (adjetivo) insignificante.

**Hemicránea*** migraña/jaqueca

**GPS*** siglas en inglés de Global Positioning System, traducidas al español como Sistema de Posicionamiento Global.

* * *

><p>Muy bien y con esto hago entrega de este fanfic.<p>

Agradezco enormemente a **toaneo07** por haberme brindado la oportunidad de darle vida a esta idea suya, espero que, como a mí, les haya gustado y me dejen conocer sus opiniones…

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	2. ¿Dónde Estamos?

**( o ) **interludio

**~ [ o ] ~**analepsis

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**Palabra***aclaración al final del capítulo

**Leve Crossover:** Para este fanfic han sido tomados personajes de _Beyblade_ como principales, así como el mundo de _Naruto_.

_Beyblade_ y el Mundo de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen...

**toaneo07**: Espero que disfruten el capítulo, aprovecho la ocasión para invitarlos a pasearse un poco por mis demás historias. Pueden buscarme como _**toaneo07**_, o bien pueden ir al página de perfil de _**Kiray Himawari**_, allí pueden encontrar el enlace directo…

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Our Shinobi Life <strong>)80Oo-

Idea Principal: _**toaneo07**_

Redacción y demás contenido: **Kiray Himawari**

**Capítulo ****II ¿Dónde Estamos?**

El cielo estaba claro esa noche. El pedazo de luna sobre el cielo estrellado brillaba con toda la intensidad que podía. El viento era fresco y en sus ondas viajaban los sonidos de las criaturas nocturnas ocultándose entre la espesura del bosque. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron perezosamente mientras emitía un sonoro bostezo. Estiró los brazos una vez que su cuerpo se incorporó, en su cabello rosado había algunas ramitas enredándose… Miró a su alrededor lentamente…

Grandes árboles en rededor, tierra húmeda por el rocío, cielo claro, dos rusos en el suelo junto a una castaña y una pelinaranja, un búho ululando, un zorro al acecho. Su cabeza repasando su alrededor se petrificó al instante. El zorro emitió un gruñido en advertencia, avanzó un poco y quedó frente a la chica. De pronto su mente recordó que había dos rusos que probablemente podían defenderla; claro, si estuvieran concientes.

En un movimiento lento y sin dejar de mirar al zorro directamente a los ojos llevó su mano hasta tocar el brazo derecho del ruso pelirrojo…

— Tala — susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

El ruso no se inmutó ante el llamado ni el contacto.

— Y yo que pesaba que los rusos eran de sueño ligero… — murmuró con enojo, aunque volvió a una expresión de miedo al escuchar otro gruñido del zorro.

Sin más rompió el contacto visual con el pequeño pero amenazante animalito.

— ¡Tala, por lo que más quieras despierta! — lo zarandeó sin miramientos para al final depositarle una linda bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Debido a los gritos irritables de una mujer, un par de manos que lo sacudían con vigor y una bofetada final se despertó. Sus cejas adoptaron una expresión de enfado casi asesino en el momento que entró en su campo de visión una joven pelirrosa de ojos dorados y vestimenta rosada…

— ¡ ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ! — reclamó a todo pulmón causando que algunas aves refugiadas entre las copas de los árboles salieran huyendo.

Un gruñido más por parte del zorro fue suficiente respuesta para que guardara compostura, mirara a su alrededor y se diera cuenta de lo que ya la chica china sabía…

— ¡ ¿Pero qué rayos…? ! — calló de golpe al escuchar el ladrido del zorro.

— ¡Eso pasa! — espetó molesta la chica.

El zorro dio un paso más al frente con su semblante amenazador. Mariah reaccionó ocultándose tras el ruso que ya se había puesto de pie. Ivanov la miró de reojo y levantó una ceja, gesto que denotaba la duda ante la reacción. La pelirrosa aferró sus manos a las mangas que cubrían los brazos de Tala con la intención de poder utilizar el cuerpo del ruso como escudo ante la mini-fiera.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó intrigado ante semejantes acciones.

— ¿No piensas hacer algo en lugar de estar preguntándome y mirándome raro? — comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa porque el zorro amenazador, según su perspectiva, había dado otro paso al frente.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga? — se cruzó de brazos, aún mirándola de reojo pues su cabeza no podía girar 180 grados.

— ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Mátalo, ahuyéntalo! ¡Pero haz algo! — elevó su voz exasperada.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que debería hacerlo? — sí, estaba actuando infantil, pero… ¿Por qué debía tenerle miedo a un zorro cachorrito?

— ¡Eres desesperante! — lo soltó y cruzó los brazos quedando ambos de espaldas.

Un nuevo gruñido y las demás víctimas comenzaron a despertar; bueno, casi todas…

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — habló adormilada Emily.

— ¿Emily? —

— ¿Hilary? —

— ¡ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ! — ambas bramaron al unísono.

Tala enarcó nuevamente la ceja, no sabía si estar molesto por no saber exactamente dónde se encontraba o bien por estar rodeado por tres mujeres y un amigo todavía inconciente. Su mismo pensamiento lo golpeó repentinamente y saltó brevemente para llegar hasta el cuerpo de Kai, quien parecía estar aún en el mundo de la inconciencia.

La acción no sólo fue detectada por Mariah, sino por las otras dos chicas en cuestión…

— ¿Kai? — tomó al bicolor por los hombros para sentarlo.

El chico no daba señales de despertarse, quizá algún golpe en la cabeza o un verdadero sueño relajante…

— ¡ ¿Kai? ! — actuó Hilary lanzando a Tala del sitio en que se encontraba para ocupar su lugar — ¡Kai, respóndeme, dime que sigues vivo! — lo mantenía abrazado mientras zamarreaba su cuerpo inerte.

— Si lo sigues moviendo de esa forma en verdad lo vas a matar — observó la pelinaranja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, indiferente a lo que ocurría.

El pequeño zorro miraba curioso tan caótica escena frente a él. Un grupo de gente foránea con vestimenta extraña. La chica de cabello rosado portaba un traje tradicional chino en tonalidades rosas y zapatos de piso del mismo color; le otra joven de cabello naranja portaba una falta que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla en color verde cadmio y una blusa de estilo deportivo en un color crema con pequeñas líneas verde cadmio en las costuras, además de llevar unas gafas de apariencia costosa; la chica de ojos chocolate llevaba una falda tableada blanca arriba de la rodilla con una blusa roja de manga tres cuartos y cuello redondo que lograba resaltar su cabello castaño casi rozando sus hombros; junto a ese trío de chicas estaban otros dos jóvenes también con raros atuendos; uno de ellos tenía el cabello rojo, ojos azul claro y ropa en color blanco con detalles en naranja y azul, mientras que el otro sujeto que era maltratado por la chica de cabello castaño tenía cabello bicolor en tonalidades azules, pantalón cargo azul marino, chaqueta también en azul, playera morada y unos pequeños triángulos azules en la cara… Probablemente el último chico tenía una fijación con el azul…

El pequeño zorro comenzó a irritarse al no ser tomado en cuenta. En definitiva la intención era alejar a todo aquel incauto que tratara de pisar un poco más de su territorio. Y ante el nuevo gruñido la atención de todos los despiertos se dirigió nuevamente al zorro, al menos la de dos, pues las otras dos jovencitas apenas se daban cuenta de la situación…

— ¡Un lobo! — gritó Hilary horrorizada soltando así el cuerpo de Kai que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

— ¡No es un lobo! — corrigió la chica de las gafas — Es un _vulpino_* — hizo un gesto como quien sabe la verdad del mundo.

— ¡No me importa, es una fiera y nos matará! — gritó Hilary; el pelirrojo enarcó imposiblemente más la ceja.

— Ouch — escucharon luego del _vaticinio_ de la castaña.

El quejido había provenido de no otro más que el bicolor Hiwatari. Despacio comenzó a incorporarse de manera que quedó sentado con las piernas estiradas mientras su mano izquierda viajaba hasta la nuca para poder palpar en donde había sentido un dolor al tocar una superficie fría, húmeda y dura. El silencio estaba presente, nadie hacía ningún movimiento y nadie se atrevía a expresar ni un gesto…

Este fenómeno peculiar proviniendo del bastardo perlirrojo ruso y de tres jovencitas gritonas y molestas lo puso sobre aviso. Miró con desdén a su alrededor notando así que ya no se encontraba en la Casa Granger. Árboles de hoja ancha le indicaban que se encontraban en un _bosque angiosperma_*. Su intuición, la experiencia y la lógica le decían que _no_ debían estar allí, mas su mente gritaba por saber _cómo _había llegado hasta un lugar como ése.

Tala pudo observar esa expresión inquisitiva estudiando sus alrededores. El pelirrojo estaba consciente de lo cuidadoso e irritable que podía ser su semi-compatriota. Iba a dar un paso para acercarse cuando sus ojos notaron ese repentino gesto que le decía que _alguien no_ estaba de buen humor…

— ¿_Dónde_ demonios estamos, Ivanov? — su voz no tenía un nivel por encima de los decibeles normales, sin embargo el tono le sugería que debía pensar en una respuesta pronta si no quería tener problemas con el temperamental bicolor.

— No lo sé — pero su cerebro regularmente lo traicionaba a pesar de los años de entrenamientos, _nadie_ podía mentirle a Kai Hiwatari sin que el mismo lo permitiera.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es _"no lo sé"? _— preguntó bajando el volumen y aumentando intensidad en el siseo que escapaba.

— Yo… —

— ¿_Quién_ demonios _dejó_ que me golpeara la nuca? — cuestionamientos absurdos, si así se le podían llamar.

Su cerebro nublado por la molesta y constante sensación de punzadas cortesía de la migraña que hacía un rato (suponía debido a la caótica situación) había comenzado. Nadie había visto a ninguno de los rusos con semejantes reacciones. Parecían tranquilos ante lo estrambótico de la situación. Miradas con tintes asesinos eran intercambiadas entre ellos cuando una vez más la gran fiera volvió a hacerse notar…

Ojos azul y carmín dirigieron la vista hacia la criatura que había emitido el sonido, puesto que las otras chicas ya habían visto avanzar al animalito unos pasitos más acercándose a ellos con peligrosidad.

— ¡Ay por lo que más quieras, haz algo! — brincó la chica pelirrosa tras Ivanov nuevamente imitando la reacción de hacía un rato, sólo que esta vez sacudió con fuerza al ruso.

Kai enarcó una ceja, ¿un _zorrito_ era _temible_? Pronto su expresión asesina cambió por una burlesca…

— Vamos, Ivanov, defiende a tu _'noviecita'_ — canturreó.

Amaba molestar a su _'mejor'_ amigo y que mejor con la chica china. Parecía lo suficientemente asustada como para reclamar…

— ¡No soy su _'noviecita'_! — había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

El puchero valió una sonrisita para Emily, quien estaba fascinada por la tranquilidad que podían mostrar ese par ante situaciones de peligro, suponiendo que hubiese una.

Tala lo miró con altanería, se cruzó de brazos y habló…

— Si fuera tú, cuidaría más mis palabras, Hiwatari — no estaba molesto del todo, pero el tono empleado indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego.

— ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? — ahora toda la atención la prestaban al pequeño zorro que había emitido estas palabras.

El pequeño zorro tenía una mirada desafiante y confiada. Estaba en su territorio por lo que no tenía miedo, estaba protegiendo el hogar de quienes habitaban en la aldea.

— ¿El lobo habló? — inquirió asustada y confundida Hilary

— No es un lobo, es un _zorro_ y… ¿habló? — ahora también la pelinaranja estaba confundida.

Sin querer todos se encontraron caminando hacia un mismo punto, reuniéndose con el objetivo de sentirse protegidos de un animal que había empezado a gruñir a penas los vio y que ahora había cuestionado su estadía allí.

— Ok, no más alcohol en las fiestas — trató de sonar muy sorprendido.

— Tú no tomas, Ivanov — rodó los ojos Kai, no era para tanto que un zorro hablara ¿o sí?

— Ok, entonces dime la razón por la que creo haber escuchado hablar a un zorro — requirió sarcásticamente.

— No crees que lo escuchaste, lo escuchaste… — ahora el loco parecía Kai.

El zorro comenzó a gruñir un poco más hasta que la frustración le llevó a tomar la decisión de cambiar su camuflaje para enfrentar a los invasores en ese preciso momento. En menos de un parpadeo el humo cubrió al gracioso y pequeño cuerpo animal para enseguida mostrar un joven de unos dieciséis años, cabello castaño, ojos grises, de alta estatura y de envidiable condición física. El muchacho traía unos pantalones azul marino, chaleco verde con un montón de bolsas que el bicolor envidió y una insignia semejante a una hoja…

— Muy bien, — habló el joven, la misma voz que hacía unos momentos había emanado del hocico del zorro. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? —

El chico adoptó una postura defensiva empuñando una especie de cuchillo…

— ¿Eso es un _kunai_*? —

— Bueno, ahora sé que Kai no es el único _nerd_ de las cosas ninjas — resaltó el pelirrojo burlándose de su compañero.

— No soy ninguna nerd —

— No soy ningún nerd — se encimaron las voces de Emily y el bicolor.

— ¿Ves?, si hasta en las reacciones se parecen — esbozó una sonrisita el pelirrojo.

El muchacho exasperado lanzó el kunai, ahora sabían el nombre, contra Ivanov. Así la atención de los cinco estaba ahora nuevamente en él.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — demandó.

Hilary miró desesperada a todos lados intentado figurar cómo salir de la situación, no es que fuera una cobarde, sino que la situación parecía perfecta para correr.

— Pues la verdad, si quieres obtener respuesta debes presentarte tú primero, ¿no? — habló con calma Tala.

— No soy yo quien está invadiendo — replicó.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que estamos invadiendo? — su semblante fresco confundía al chico zorro, como había decidido llamarlo Tala.

— Si no están invadiendo, ¿qué hacen aquí? — inquirió intentando figurar la procedencia de los jóvenes allí.

— ¡Ay por dios!, ¿dónde estamos? — gritó desesperada Hilary.

Tala se dio una palmada en la cara en un gesto exasperado. Ahora su situación era la siguiente: No sabían dónde estaban; era de noche y la visión no era la primordial; había tres chicas molestas y un chico zorro, que, por cierto, ya sabía que no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde estaban.

Su rostro, que anteriormente había tenido una expresión seria, ahora mostraba una sonrisa burlona ante la situación de los chicos.

— Así que no sabemos dónde estamos… — canturreó — En ese caso… — chascó los dedos y enseguida apareció un grupo de sujetos de una edad similar y vestimenta igual, rodeándolos así sin oportunidad de escape.

— Felicidades, Ivanov, ahora nos atraparon… — frunció el ceño el bicolor.

Las chicas instintivamente dieron un paso atrás logrando chocar todos entre sí. Kai, que seguía en el suelo, se levantó tranquilamente y se caminó hasta donde se encontraba su ahora grupo de aventura.

— ¡Cállate! — rezongó el pelirrojo frustrado por saberse acorralados

Sonrió un poco más el chico zorro y habló finalmente.

— Atrápenlos y llévenlos ante _Hokage-sama*_ — y con esa orden no tiempo ni de pestañear.

**-o-**

La fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin. Ya muchos se habían retirado, sobre todo los que eran de sana diversión y los que tenían que reportarse al día siguiente para revisar las actividades que les correspondían en la BBA en los días siguientes. Ya sólo quedaban los rusos, los americanos y los japoneses en medio del jardín, conviviendo "alegremente". ¿Quién iba a pensar que los rusos tenían tan buen sentido del entretenimiento?

— ¿Y dónde está Tala? — preguntó Rick.

— Ya debe haberse ido a dormir — respondió Bryan con hastío.

Todos allí rieron. En verdad era difícil creer que Tala era de los que solía dormir temprano, fue entonces que tocó explicar que Tala y Kai eran personas que disfrutaban levantarse mientras el sol aún se ocultaba en el horizonte. Todos reían alegremente mientras discutían los raros comportamientos de los dos rusos ausentes, aunque uno era sólo medio ruso.

Les divirtió saber que Kai era un nerd de la vida shinobi y Tala un amante de las armas antiguas, realmente no era tan difícil imaginar, pero saber que todos tenían una debilidad les daba a entender que todos eran mortales. Los ánimos seguían en aumento hasta que notaron la ausencia de la joven castaña, Hilary.

Intentaron llamarla a su celular para que fuera a platicar con ellos, después de todo, Tyson y los otros habían quedado formalmente de llevarla a casa al finalizar la fiesta, y para ello no faltaba mucho. Los minutos pasaban y su celular sólo los enviaba al buzón de voz. Fastidiados por tener que terminar la fiesta de esa manera.

Fue entonces que los rusos decidieron por fin largarse del sitio, no es que no hubiese sido divertido, pero ayudar en las tareas de otros no era lo suyo. Como todo buen anfitrión, Tyson acompañó a los rusos hasta la salida y justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, el sonido de un teléfono celular se escuchó cerca del estanque. Con curiosidad se acercaron de apoco para descubrir que junto al celular bien conocido estaban otros cuatro, una computadora portátil y un localizador GPS.

Iban a realizar algún comentario cuando entraron los chinos con rostros preocupados…

— ¿Dónde está Mariah? — Lee lanzó la pregunta al aire.

**-o-**

Con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda, los cinco jóvenes desconocidos fueron escoltados hasta lo que ellos creían era la base secreta de los lugareños. Tala y Kai caminaban con hastío, pese a la situación en la que se veían envueltos, mientras que las tres chicas, sin excepción intentaban calmar sus nervios al tiempo que tropezaban de vez en vez.

En poco tiempo llegaron hasta un lugar que tenía un aroma fresco en el exterior y una vez adentro, había un aroma a incienso. Era suave y relajante al olfato…

— Hokage-sama — habló uno de ellos mientras cada uno de los encargados de cada chico les indicaban que debían arrodillarse.

Sin mucho qué hacer, accedieron a la petición implícita en el empujón.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Nura? — inquirió una voz rugosa que suponían pertenecía al famoso _Hokage-sama_.

— Hokage-sama, encontramos a estros cinco intrusos a las afueras de la aldea — informó Nura.

Escucharon pasos aproximándose a ellos.

— ¿Qué hace un grupo de jovencitos rodeando La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas? —

Kai sintió un temblor recorrerle el cuerpo… ¿A caso ése no era el nombre de una aldea ninja?

**-oO08****0Oo-**

* * *

><p><strong>* Vulpino<strong>(vulpini): mejor conocidos como zorros, zorras, raposo o raposas. Son mamíferos de la familia de los cánidos.

***Bosque**** angiosperma:** Estos bosques están conformados en su gran mayoría por árboles de hoja ancha, su flora y fauna está asociada con un ambiente tropical, así mismo, debido a sus condiciones climáticas su flora y fauna son muy diversas. El territorio geográfico es más regular que otros bosques, por lo que es más sencillo lograr un asentamiento para una población cercana y pequeña, además de poseer con frecuencia ríos de caudales mansos.

***Kunai:** Arma ninja forjada con hoja de hierro, afilada a los costados y mango también de hierro con terminación circular para el uso práctico. Posteriormente esta arma fue adaptándose hasta convertirse en una herramienta para usos agrícolas.

***Hokage-sama:** puesto que presume el liderazgo entre la aldea ninja La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. El hombre o mujer en el cargo es reconocido como el mejor ninja de la aldea.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas y la paciencia para con su redactora Kiray! (<strong>Mil disculpas<strong> D: )

Agradecimientos especiales a: **boriateskid**, **Mary-ichiruki-fan**, **arucard524**, **Mary McGregor**, **yue kokuyoku**, **Neresda**, **dan**, **z**, **daynala** y **Missy Lan** por dejarme un bonito comentario en el capítulo anterior, ¡Gracias!

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
